


I Would Rather Dance With You

by Mercy_Wonder



Series: Dimidue Slowburn [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy days, Boys In Love, Boys begining to be not so oblivious, Dancing, Goddess's Tower Trope, Jealous Dedue, M/M, Pining, Pining Dedue, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Time Skip, White Heron Cup, blue lions - Freeform, irrational jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Wonder/pseuds/Mercy_Wonder
Summary: The white Heron cup is closing in. With it, the ball that ends the month, and the excitement around the legend of the Goddess's Tower.That's basically it. Byleth has to chose a student to represent the House of the Blue Lion. Dimitri has royal duties. Dedue has feelings but rejects them himself without even waiting for the answer of his Highness.But they will get a moment alone, and a dance together, maybe.





	I Would Rather Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to use the classic trop of the White Heron Ball.   
I mean, it will happen at some point in the story, if I follow the timeline.  
Might as well use it for some more pining.   
Dedue can't imagine having his happy ending with his prince. :(  
I hope you will like it! >:3

The white Heron cup is closing in. And with it, the ball that ends the month. 

Dedue remembers, as the entire academy fills with the laughter and the excitement of students. Many of them seem giddy at the idea. Almost all of them, actually. Students from all the houses feel their excitement become more and more present as the big day becomes closer. Feeling nervous about whether their house will win the cup, or about the ball, the dance and the buffet. But most of them are giddy about the legend of the goddess's tower. 

As the year went by, pupils became closer and bond started to form between them. Some of them wishing their bond were stronger, or from a total other category. That night will be decisive for them. To know if their wish are shared. If they can spend the rest of their life together. With the arrival of the event, it suddenly seems that there is nothing else to worry about. It feels like a dream.

It is not a dream for Dimitri, and so it is not for Dedue. The two young men continue with their training, as if nothing is happening. They never came into this academy to engage in such frivolities. Dimitri enrolled to learn all he needed to know before he could become king and finally, give Faerghus a king. Fill the vacant throne. Dedue had followed him, because he would follow him anywhere. And that was it. 

Furthermore, it is not like Dedue's presence will be enjoyed at these kind of events. He knows it perfectly well. He is a man of Duscur. His presence there will be merely tolerated. And as he assists his prince with his researches seated in the library, just a few days before the day, he still hesitates to go. He has nothing to do, there. He is not interested in dancing, he is not particularly interested in the food, and he has no one to join. He has to stay close to his prince. This is his duty, as his vassal. That is all. But he already knows how the night will unfold. He will stay in the corner of the reception hall, watching, bearing the undignified stares cast toward him and waiting for it to end. He is not excited at all. 

Dedue is pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of familiar footsteps behind him. He turns around in his seat next to his prince. Their professor is walking to them. That is nothing unusual. The only thing that unsettles him is the smile plastered on their face. As if something was going on behind that head of theirs. But knowing them, there probably is. 

“Did you know about the White Heron Cup?” They ask as they take a seat to face them both, Dimitri and Dedue. 

Only at that moment Dimitri raises his eyes from the book he was studying. “Oh, hello professor.” Having remarked that their professor intended on having a full conversation with them, he politely marked the page and closed the book. “I know of it, yes. Why, is there something you would like to know?” 

“I have to chose someone to represent the Blue Lions.”

It's really all they have to say. Dedue understands what was about the smile they had when they spotted the both of them quietly studying. They want his highness to participate. He can only see why, of course. His prince is a very gracious young man, with a lot of charm. He is convinced that he would easily win, should he give it his all. But he knows him. So he already knows his answer.

“I hope you were not thinking of me.” Dimitri says, but it is a hidden request. The professor only keeps their silence, staring at him. At the implication, Dimitri's shoulders fall a little and it is very difficult for him not to take his head in his hands. “Please professor reconsider. I am not fond of dancing in front of a crowd.”

“But this is precisely what you are going to do, during the ball.”

“Exactly. I don't need to have to do it twice.”

Dedue finds himself nodding slowly at his prince's words. He knows about his disliking of these kind of events. Maybe it is equal to his own. But while he still hesitates on going, for his prince, skipping is not in his options. He is the crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. It is almost an obligation for him to attend to balls and dance with as many people as possible. 

“How about Dedue?” 

This is the voice of his prince, the man he swore to dedicate his life to, that trows him under the fire with those words. He could feel betrayed. He does, a little bit. But he doesn't hold it against his Highness. He knows he is only trying to get out of this situation. So he proposes other candidates. But to think of him... He sees in their professor's eyes that they are as surprised as him about the suggestion, but mostly they look amused. 

“I must say that he was not my first choice...” They say, turning their deep gaze to him. 

“I don't think it would be a good idea...” Dedue admits. 

“I don't see why not.” Dimitri continues. But as much as Dedue would want him to keep quiet, he doesn't dare to command his Highness. “He may not seem like that, but Dedue is a very gentle and delicate young man, professor. He has a perfect control of his movements and you wouldn't be quizzical about his dancing capacities if you saw how swiftly he moves when he is cooking. It is a dance in itself, gentle and perfect.”

The professor looks an instant at Dimitri, before holding their gaze on Dedue, an analytic look on their face. They must be thinking about Dimitri's words, maybe as much as Dedue is right now. 

The duscur man tries all he can not to think too much about it, though. But it seems that he can't stop his thoughts. As he feels his cheeks getting warmer. His highness did just comment on the delicacy of his movement. The perfection of his... cooking? It can't mean anything, really. They often train together and it is normal to be aware of the movement of the other. Of the body of the other. But there are all the other things he said... That he is a very gentle and delicate young man. Gentle and perfect. His Highness must not think them truthfully. He is trying to convince their professor not to chose him to represent the Blue Lions. 

But even as he manages to rationalize his thoughts, he still feels hot. Too hot under the thoughtful gaze of the professor. “I... I would beg of you to reconsider. I am a man of Duscur. And you know what the majority think of my people. Choosing me would greatly reduce your chances of winning this year.” 

The professor nods slowly, thinking, like it is usual to see them do. Before they finally sigh deeply. “I see that none of you are able to help me. Very well then, I will continue my research.” They resign, before standing up and walking away with their usual quick pace. 

The moment he is sure no one is around to listen to him anymore, Dedue wants to look at his prince. To ask him about what he said. To ask him if it is really what he thinks about him. Because they are still fresh in his memory. But he hesitates a moment, fearing that his cheeks are still colored. Fearing that he might seem too expectant. 

Still, after a moment, he takes a deep breath. “Your Highness, may I know-”

When he turns to him, his prince has already opened his book again and seems entirely focused on his reading. His face is intentionally hidden by the pages. Dedue understands it as an indication of his want to stop talking. He obliges, and they return to their studies with no other words. 

But they both were unaware that this was far from being over. 

The next day, as they are leaving the classroom, the professor call out for Dimitri to stay just a little bit more. Dedue waits around, always waiting for his prince, so he hears perfectly the professor telling him that he will be representing the Blue Lion house for the White Heron Cup. He hears perfectly the way his prince resigns himself. 

“Very well, I suppose there is no need to argue with your decisions.” 

Dedue can only give him a look full of his sympathy, knowing too well how much this is not what he wanted. 

The next two days to the fateful night seem rather bleak to Dedue. His Highness now spends most of his free time training with their professor to be ready for the White Heron Cup. He has a tough competition, going up against Dorothea for the house of the Black Eagles, and Hilda for the house of the Golden Deer. Both women full of charm and who know how to captivate a crowd. But to Dedue there is no doubt as to who should win. Prince Dimitri is able to put a lot of efforts into things he doesn't even like, if he wants to. If he wants to, he could easily charm the entire academy with his dance only. 

The day finally arrives, and the Academy seems rather empty to Dedue. He walks in the gardens, wondering if his highness is preparing for the upcoming competition, when he notices that things are quieter than usual. He understands when his steps take him toward the greenhouse. He walks in front of the dormitories, which are much more full of life than the other days. Student are getting ready, girls nervously trying on makeup, for some of them for the first time. Boys are nervously rehearsing the things they are going to say, on the way or inside the goddess's tower. 

Dedue can't give all of this any of his attention. He can't think of those kind of things. Making sure to be handsome to seduce the person who caught his attention. Preparing a confession. Putting into words his feelings. Making a wish to stay together for ever. Because he can only think about his prince, their promise, his vow to never leave his sides. And to think of him in such ways... 

So he busies his mind with gardening, the whole day, until it is time for the White Heron Cup. When he arrives in the hall, he notices that he will have difficulties to get much closer to his highness to give him his support. There is... a large crowd, in which he spots the Professor and almost all of the Blue Lions, except from Felix. He wonders if it is customary that so many students attend to the event. But he supposes that this year in particular, is would be interesting. After all, the prince Dimitri is participating. 

Dedue notices him, taking his place in the center of the jury, an expression of pure concentration on his face. At this instant, Dedue is rather glad for his large body. He can see above the crowd with no difficulties. 

The band starts to play their music in the hall. The competitors start to dance. The competition begins. And suddenly the entire hall falls silent. It feels as if everyone is captivated by the same thing. Prince Dimitri, dancing. It feels like this is the only thing happening in the entire world at this instant. It is the only thing Dedue can see. His movements are executed with precision but they don't seem calculated at all. They are so natural, so easily made. Even though Dimitri's face is closed, entirely concentrated on each of his movements. His body moves with elegance and grace, in a magnificent, hypnotic dance. 

Dedue had already seen his prince dancing. His Highness had already attended to balls before, and his vassal accompanied him. But he never danced. He stayed aside and watched. Even though he's always seen him move easily with his dance partners, it was never so... beautiful. Maybe because this time, there is no one with him. Prince Dimitri dances alone, and moves his body for no one else. Dedue can watch and for a moment, imagine to be the only one to see him. For a moment he can imagine that his prince is dancing for him alone. For a moment he can admire him and forget that there are people around, forget that he is his prince. He can imagine him only being a stunning young man, dancing for him. 

The music comes to an end, along with the competition. The participants stop to dance and suddenly, the hall is filled with the sound of applause and screaming of adoration. The noise all around him bring Dedue back on the ground. Where he is Prince Dimitri's vassal, and that is it. His heart is still beating so loud in his chest. He can almost hear it more than the sound of the applause around him. But that is not right. He cannot feel these things. Not when he was watching his prince... 

His prince is smiling, glad that this trial is over. And he is so beautiful. That is all Dedue can think. He was so beautiful, dancing. He is so beautiful, when his blue eyes look in the crowd and finally spot him. His prince is beautiful. But Dedue is guilty of his feelings. He has no rights to feel them. He is not allowed to nourish desires of the kind for the man he swore to protect. He has to be his shield, and his sword. Nothing else. Because if he believes he can be something else, he fears he might not be able to hold back his feelings any longer. His prince doesn't need this. He doesn't need his shield to have feelings, when he has already charmed the entire academy with his dance. 

The results of the competition are spoken, and no one is surprised to hear about the victory of the Blue Lion House. Despite every thing, Dedue wants to join his prince to be at his sides, where he belongs, but he sees him being surrounded by a number of students and he decides that he surely has nothing to fear from fellow classmates. His presence would only bother them. It is better for his prince to speak to other people. It is better for his prince to hear what he wants to say from other people. From people with whom he can build a future. “You were excellent.” “You captivated me.” “Please dance with me during the ball.” His Highness doesn't need, and even less want to hear him say those things. Even though they are on his mind. So he leaves and returns to the greenhouse. 

But Dedue can not use the same strategy during the ball. Things are happening exactly the way he expected. He watches as Prince Dimitri dances with girls asking him. His answer is always yes, his expression is always gentle when he dances with them. He looks as gracious as ever. But somehow... his dance is less captivating than when he danced alone for the White Heron Cup. Maybe because he is dancing with someone else. Maybe because Dedue can't imagine being the only one who can see him. 

Edelgard is at the center of the dancing hall too, dancing with the boys who work up the courage to ask her. And after a moment Claude join them, pulling with him the Professor who doesn't seem particularly joyful to have to dance. All of them made efforts for the night, like most of the students, to look nice. A part of him thinks that his prince doesn't have to try to look nice. Because he was already so gorgeous during the White Heron Cup. But he quickly shuts these thoughts down. 

It can't happen again. He can't have these thoughts about his Highness again. He knows too much that it can't end well. It will, at best, be inconvenient for prince Dimitri. As for him... He knows there is no hope. He knows what will happen to him if he can't keep his feelings under control. He will never be able to leave his prince's side. But his prince will never reciprocate. Because he will have a queen. He is destined to be king and to pass on his royal bloodline. 

Maybe his queen is going to be one of the young women he is dancing with tonight. He wonders, bitterly, which one of them would be the best candidate to be his queen. Trying to remember their names and crests. This way, he will no more think about inappropriate things.

“Is everything alright Dedue?” He is suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by the voice of Ashe. “You look bothered.” 

He looks down to him, and sees in his green eyes that he is really concerned. He remembers himself suddenly. Truthfully... He is standing at the corner of the buffet, arms crossed and staring into the dancing crowd. He suppose that his face must not look welcoming, with the thoughts crossing his mind. The buffet near him seems untouched. Something not entirely surprising. He is used to scare people off. But not to worry someone he considers a close ally. 

“This is nothing to worry about.” He explains.

“Is there something on your mind? You know you can speak with me, right?” Ashe asks.

Dedue doesn't answer. Well... He cannot possibly tell him about his un-welcomed attractions. He cannot possibly voice them to anyone. It would only make them clearer. Much more real. They are better locked up in his heart. 

“Oh, I understand, if you don't want to tell me.” 

“It is not that I do not wish to speak to you.” Dedue tries to reassure him, because in his tone he detects a hint of sadness that he does not want to find here. “It is just something I do not wish to think about...” 

His gaze looses focus on Ashe. There is a movement, close to them. He raises his eyes to meet those if his prince, making his way though the crowd. Dimitri gives him a smile and walks to him, opening his mouth tell him something, but then a young women is pushed in front of him by a group of giggling students and stutters something, blushing a furious red. Dimitri's gaze is soft and he smiles when he nods and takes her hand to take her dancing. Dedue wonders if he is the only one who sees the tiredness in his traits. 

His Highness, who feels too much, who is too kind, could not refuse a little service. Could not possibly reject the proposition of a shy young woman who just gathered the courage to ask him to dance, under the observation of her friends. Dedue wish his Highness would listen to himself more. Say no, if he does not wish to. But he fears his judgment might be clouded by his own feelings. How it is difficult for him to see him dance with so many young women, when he knows there is no way he would dance with a man from Duscur. 

Until it is too difficult, and he feels the need to escape. He can't let himself think about dancing with his prince. He has to leave, to stop watching him dance and thinking again and again about how beautiful he looked during the White Heron Cup.

Dedue excuses himself quickly to Ashe and walks away. He steps out of the dancing hall, walking away from the noise and agitation and inappropriate thoughts. Despite his own volunteer, he takes the main road of the monastery, that leads him towards the Cathedral. Walking under the gate, he distantly registers that this is the path students would be taking to rejoin their beloved at the Goddess's Tower. He doesn't dare to go any closer. If he goes there, he is afraid his heart would be longing for something he can't have. For something he isn't allowed to have. 

No... He stops his walk right in front of the well. From there he can see the Goddess's Tower. He is already too close. He did not want to go there, but... He catches himself wishing someone would join him. Someone who would call to him with his sweet voice and tell him that he could finally escape the dancing duties. That now he would rather stay here with him, in a much more calm environment. 

“Dedue? What are you doing here?”

Then, there is a voice. And for a moment, his heart jumps in his chest and he thinks maybe the Duscur Gods are still listening to him. But he recognizes the voice. He turns around to see the blonde young woman with green eyes. He did not expect to see Ingid here. But then he remembers her excitement just as equal as everyone else. He wonders if maybe she is coming to the Goddess's Tower to meet with someone. His thoughts carry him and he forgets her question.

He hasn't yet left the mindset he was in when he was still in the dancing hall. All he can think about is how Ingrid is the best candidate for Prince Dimitri. She is a noble of good birth, bearer of crest, and she is the depiction of the perfect knight. More than all those things that would make her a perfectly eligible queen, she is a close friend of his Highness. They would make a good match. She would make a perfect queen. And if she is here… 

She seems bothered to see him, as anyone would be if finding someone on the way where she is supposed to meet the one she wishes to spend the rest of her life with. So he supposes it is his cue to leave. But Ingrid looks at him, and repeats. “You don't want to tell me what you were doing here?”

It takes Dedue a few seconds to remember. “Nothing of importance.” He answers simply, not wanting to have a long conversation with the young knight. He has not intention of ruining the night she had planned. “I will leave now.” 

“You were not meeting with anyone?” She asks, unfolding her arms. She seems surprised by his answer. 

Dedue fears she might be seeing right through him. His thoughts, his inappropriate feelings that led him here. He shakes his head in spite of a verbal answer. “Were you?”

The question leaves him before he can stop it. But when she reacts by closing in, frowning and blushing simultaneously, he understands that it's too late not to listen to her answer. He didn't want to ask. He didn't want to know. 

“This is none of your concerns.” She says, not as threateningly as she would have wanted.

“I understand perfectly.” He says. 

Dedue knows he does. He could never let anyone know what he really thought, coming here. Even though he knew perfectly that his prince wouldn't come. He knew perfectly that he was still in the dancing hall, dancing with various young woman from noble births. Or maybe... Maybe he is leaving, now, to come here, to join his old friend. And he would rather not see him here. So without wasting any more time, he leaves. 

But not quickly enough. When he crosses the gates of the cathedral, he sees someone standing in the middle of the bridge. Dedue stops a moment, when he recognize the young man. His prince is there, he was going in the direction of the Goddess's Tower. He was going to meet with someone, probably Ingrid, like he thought. And he was not quick enough to avoid him. He was not quick enough to spare himself of this burning pain in his chest. 

And yet, he knows he cannot simply stand here. He knows he cannot wait for the pain to fade. He knows it will never fade. Because he will never be able to leave his sides. He would never want that. He would only to learn how to live with it. He resumes his walk, his first step faltering. But when he arrives in front of his prince, he managed to find back his stance. 

“Your Highness...” He greets him, intending on stopping only briefly. The time to bow. And then, he would be leaving. Then he would be leaving him and Ingrid alone. 

“Ah, Dedue. I was looking for you...” 

But his prince's words stop him straight in his tracks. He almost looses balance from standing tall again after his bow. 

“Y... You were looking for me?” He has to repeat, to be certain he didn't hear a lie created by his mind. Because those words, on that night, so close from the Goddess's Tower... He doesn't want to hope for selfish and inappropriate events to unfold, but he feels his heart beating louder. He wishes with all his faith that his prince cannot hear it beating. 

“W... I-I mean-” Dimitri stutters, suddenly realizing how his words might have been interpreted. “I looked away a second and then you weren't there. It... surprised me.” 

Dimitri explains, but he feels as if it was misplaced. Now that he says it aloud, he sees that he was foolish. Of course Dedue doesn't have to always be in the same room as him. He feels guilty to even think of something like that. But he knows... It was for another reason he wondered were he might be. 

The thought of Dedue in the Goddess's Tower, with someone, promising to spend his life with... It pained him. And every part of him begged him to leave the ball, to make sure... To make sure that his selfish wish, that Dedue fulfilled his vow, stood by his sides and his sides only for ever, was not compromised by him finding someone better. But he cannot possibly tell him this. He can hardly accept those terrible thoughts as his own.

“There were so many people back there, asking for me, it made me feel dizzy. I wanted to take a break and talk to you, but I was asked again. And I could not reject that young woman. Not when ell her friends were watching.” 

“I see.” Dedue nods. 

“But, I finally managed to escape.” Dimitri smiles a little bit, but he doesn't manage a full smile. There is still a pit in his stomach, when he sees the Goddess's Tower behind Dedue's back. “Were you... with someone?” 

Dedue looks at him suddenly, as if he had said the most preposterous thing. “No. I did not went to the Goddess's Tower. I was only looking for some peace.” 

For a reason he understand but does not dare address, Dimitri feels a selfish relief a those words. 

“But I did see Ingrid. I believe she is still waiting there.” 

“Ingrid? I wonder who she might be waiting for...” Dimitri muses, intrigued. He had no idea his old friend had someone she cared for in that way. He feels a little bit curious about it now. But he would not dare to pry. 

“Oh... I thought...” Dedue shakes his head, suddenly crushed under the weighed of the realization that he is long lost. Blinded by his feelings. How could he think for a single moment that Ingrid wanted to meet with his Highness? He knows perfectly well with whom the young knight is infatuated. “I thought she was meeting with you...” He admits. 

For some reasons, the thought makes Dimitri chuckle. Maybe it is the so-little smile of Dedue, that he wished was of relief. Maybe it is his own relief, to know that he was not meeting with anyone, beside himself right now, and... Well, they are meeting right now. And the taller man could not be further from the truth. While he has no difficulties to see why someone would be attracted by his friend, because she is very beautiful and brave and the perfect depiction of a knight, she is most definitely not his type. 

Dimitri looks up to Dedue, his chuckles calming down. And Dedue does not know what to do. They are just standing there, and he knows that he was deeply mistaking when he thought his prince was meeting with Ingrid. His mistake makes him feel embarrassed. But not as embarrassed as the speed with which he jumped to conclusions. Idiotic, impossible conclusions. As if he forgot every thing when it came to his Highness's love life. As if he felt... just that much. He hopes his prince will think nothing of it. 

But when his prince is standing in front of him, with no one else around, with this smile on his lips, he can only think about the White Heron Cup. His prince, dancing alone, so beautifully, that he thought he was the only thing worth witnessing. That he thought he was the only one who could see him. That he dared to dream that he was dancing for him alone. No one else was supposed to see him this way. 

But the entire Academy was there. And the entire Academy got to compliment him, congratulate him, but not Dedue. Not his vassal. And all he can think about now is Dimitri's grace when dancing, and how he never got to give his prince the praises he deserved. 

“I do not-”

“Your dance for the White Heron Cup... It was... Mesmerizing.” 

Dedue can't stop the words flowing out of him, as if he had no control over his own thoughts. He thinks, maybe it is the case, when he is left alone with his prince after thinking so much about him. As soon as his prince broke the silence between the two of them, he could not hold it back. But he regrets them as soon as they reach Prince Dimitri. As soon as they both register that he interrupted him. 

“I-Is that so...?” He replies, after a moment of silence.

Dedue refuses to think he might be sheepish from his praise. He has always been a kind young prince, gently taking the numerous compliments he gets from his people. His praise is only one in a million. So he only nods, because after letting these thoughts leave his lips, he cannot trust his own words. 

Dimitri can only look at him, and feel expectant, despite his own volition. He knows he shouldn't, because Dedue still has so many difficulties to see them as only equals. But he can't stop himself from thinking too much, and reading too much into the situation. When he thought he was coming to the Goddess's Tower, and his compliment about his dancing during the White Heron Cup... He was watching him. Of course he was. He is always watching, he knows he can't do anything about Dedue's over-protectiveness. But he was watching, and being captivated by him, and his words make him feel happier than any congratulation he got, even coming from the professor. 

“Then... you enjoyed it?”

“I did.” Dedue answers truthfully to his Highness's question. 

Dimitri shouldn't read too much into it. He knows he shouldn't. Because his friend, his closest, most cherished friend, is only being nice to him. But he cannot control the high beating of his heart. Nor the raising heat behind his cheeks. He can only hope the darkness of the night will be enough to cover him. 

“I see... Then I suppose something good came out of it. It was not only to torture me.”

“Torture...” Dedue repeats his words, his discomfort clearly visible in the tone of his voice. Dimitri doesn't have the time to tell him that it was only a jest. “Your Highness. If it was so difficult you should have told me. I would have replaced you. No matter what predicament it would have put me into. Or the house of the Blue Lions. Your well-being and comfort are far more important.”

Dimitri knows how much Dedue despises dancing in front of a crowd. As much as him, with no doubts. So for him to say that he would not have hesitated to take his place, should he have asked... He wants to see his concern for his well being and his over-protectiveness as more than just his duty as his vassal. He wants it so much. Because a vassal is not what Dedue is here. Here, he is a student. And his dearest friend. 

He still regrets trying to put him in his place when the professor came to them the first time. He regrets even more the words that left his mouth after. He was so embarrassed he couldn't even look at Dedue and had to make sure it would not be addressed by diving in his reading. Thankfully, Dedue had not insisted. And honestly he doesn't know what he could have said. He doesn't know what he could say but the truth. 

He believed what he said. Despite his massive body that makes him look intimidating to people who don't know him, Dedue is very gentle, and delicate. Dimitri knows his touches to be tender, when he sees him gardening in the greenhouse. He knows his self control to be perfect, when he watches him moving with ease in the kitchen that is too small for him. 

Dimitri regrets trying to put him in an embarrassing situation. But... he does not regret the thought that crossed his mind when he proposed he participated. 

“Would you have danced for me?” He asks, with a low voice, as if it was secret he asked him to tell. 

Dimitri is perfectly aware of the dual sense of his sentence. How it could be understood. But... he wants to try. He wants to see how Dedue would react. If he might be so lucky to have something so good out of this night off endless and mindless dancing. Unfortunately, the night is not kind to him. If Dedue reacts, it is to small to notice in the darkness.

“I-... Yes, you Highness. I would have danced, for you.” Dedue's voice is soft, too, to respond to his prince's voice. He fears to not have understand correctly his words. He fears to understand what he wants to understand. Something he cannot allow himself to do. But still, he says what he wants to say. What he didn't even dare to think about. He would have danced for his Highness. And watching him dance alone, he would have joined him. 

The darkness of the night cannot cover Dedue's words. It cannot cover the softness of his voice. A tone so shy that it seems to melt Dimitri's heart. Dedue would have danced, for him. Dimitri would have, too. 

So, he dares. He takes a step forward, into Dedue's space. His heart beating fast. He wonders if the duscur man can hear it, from where he stands, so close. He never was so close to him. Not outside of their sparing sessions. And suddenly he fully understands how tall Dedue really is. How he looms over him, even outside the battlefield. But he doesn't find it intimidating, as many other would. He always found his big presence reassuring. And in this instant, he finds it sheltering, not from an enemy's blade, but from prying eyes, and from his own doubts. 

Under his cover, Dimitri thinks he can try, at least. He slowly raises his hand, and allows it to rest palm flat against the left side of his chest. Dedue holds a gasp at the unexpected contact. He seems to retreat, just a little bit, for a moment, but rapidly it is there again. Warm. Solid. And yet trembling like a sheet of paper under the rapid movements of his rib cage. Maybe caused by his respiration now somewhat harsh. Maybe... Maybe the frantic beatings of his heart that Dimitri feels under his fingers. He believes them to respond perfectly to his own heartbeat. 

Softly, Dimitri runs his hand up. Without breaking the contact he sets his hand on Dedue's wide and muscular shoulder. Only then his left hand moves away from staying still at his side. He touches lightly his arm, tentatively, but he receives a much more welcoming reaction. His arm doesn't jerk away at least. He travels down his arms, the sleeve of his uniform, before touching his wrist. Touching his hot skin. So hot in contrast with the cool air of the night. His fingers skim over his skin, suddenly unsure, hesitating. But Dedue complies to his Highness. Even though he feels his body is tensed, his hand is relaxed under his touch. He can easily turn his palm to face his. He can run his fingers in the space between Dedue's, to spread them, and set them between his own. Intertwined this way, his feels his hand enveloped in his warmth. 

Dimitri has... No idea of what he is doing. He feel so hot, so warm, so fragile. And yet there is a new confidence within him. That he wants to try. Push until... Until it bends far enough for Dedue to reach. 

"Your Highness..." Dedue murmurs, so unsure. His breath just a breeze again the blond hair so close to his face.

"Put your hand on my hip." Dimitri guides him, giving his hand a small squeeze of encouragement.

"I-"

For a moment, he thinks Dedue will refuse. And if he does... This would be fine. He would be glad, in a way. He doesn't want to push him. He doesn't want him to take... This, whatever this is, for an order. For an obligation. This has to be... Mutual. And if it is not, if it is not... Then this would end. This constant uncertainty he's been living with for... For so long. This hope he feels whenever their eyes meet. This flutters he feels in his heart each time Dedue gives him compliments. He would know, finally.

And finally he knows. When a hand comes to settle on his hip. A strong hand, that could hold him so easily. That does, hold him. A warmth that he can feel even through the fabric of his clothes. But beneath the firmness of his touch, a very small, almost unnoticeable trembling. Dimitri notices it, though. Too well aware of each parts of their bodies touching. 

"Is this alright with you?" Still, he asks. Because he cannot be sure yet. He needs to be absolutely certain. 

He feels Dedue nod above him, but Dimitri doesn't have the time to feel glad. "Your Highness... You don't have to indulge me. The ball is still going on and there are many young women wishing to share a dance with you. Young women of good birth. Who could... Make great queens."

Dedue's voice is strained, as if he had to force the words out of his own mouth. Maybe he did. Maybe it took him a lot of efforts to say those words. As it takes a lot of efforts for Dimitri not to let go of him at the thought. He gets his point, of course. It is the thing that never left his mind all night long, when he listened to the young women he danced with give him the names of their houses. He is the crown prince of Faerghus. It is part of his duties to be king, and find a queen to have good heirs, to carry on his bloodline. But how could he make him understand that none of this matters?

This concern leaves him so quickly when he is with Dedue. He is not without worries, far from that. Because then, all he can think about is the tragedy that took place in Duscur. The promise he made, to fix all the wrongs Faerghus did to Duscur, to make of his kingdom a place where people of Duscur would suffer of no prejudices. Make Faerghus a kingdom where Dedue could stand by his sides, as his equal, as he has always been in his eyes. He has so much more importance to him than anyone could ever have. 

"I would rather dance with you." Dimitri finally replies, hoping that those few words would be enough to ease his mindset. Enough to say all the things he has to say, but wouldn't know how to put into words. 

He doesn't know if it works the way he wanted, but his words do something to the other man. He feels him exhale above him, his hot breath warming in his hair. His hand tenses on his waist and around his fingers. They obviously moved him, and he can only hope it shocked him in the good way. If he could only change his vision of him, enough for him to start to believe they could be more than just a prince and his vassal... 

But as the words settle in the now very quiet night, he notices that they are not, in fact, dancing. They are not moving at all, even though they have the posture of a dancing couple. Hands on the other's shoulder or waist, hands held together. They are only... Pressed, together. Holding each other. As if embracing. The thought makes Dimitri feels much hotter suddenly. Dedue's hands on him, and his shoulder under his hand almost burn him. He wonders if Dedue is getting the same idea. Oh, how they must look... 

“I apologize.” Dimitri says, and Dedue fears for a moment that he wishes to take back what he said. But when he looks down, his prince is slowly shaking his head with a small smile. “I propose that we do this, but I do not know if you ever took dancing lessons...” 

Dimitri put them in this situation, where they... They are closer than ever. Closer than both of them ever dared to hope, he supposes. But in this position, having the woman's place, it is Dedue's place to lead them. If they really intend on dancing. 

But He is lying. He knows. He knows Dedue never took any dancing lessons. They were reserved to him, to the crown prince, or to people of nobility. No one would have wanted to teach such a refined form of art and socialization to a man of duscur. They would have said that it was blasphemous to waste effort in teaching him such an important part of Faerghus's culture. And as a young prince, Dimitri did not fully understand why he should have insisted. It seemed so unimportant. He hated those lessons. He did not want Dedue to suffer through them too. 

They were ignorant, all of them. They never saw just how tender and delicate Dedue was, and still is. How it should not be too hard for him to learn this art. How his gardening and cooking are forms of dance in themselves. 

"I never learned, but... Perhaps, you could teach me."

There is hesitation in Dedue's voice, but it is not because he does not mean what he says. Maybe it is the fact that he may be asking too much of his Highness. But his worries disappear rapidly. His heart stop throbbing in his chest. Because his prince agrees. Dimitri nods, a smile spreading on his lips as he thinks that he would greatly enjoy that.

Their hands stay were they are, even after establishing that they could not dance this way. Not before Dimitri teaches Dedue the bases of dancing. He thinks it might be a real challenge, without a band to play music for them to dance. But if it means more time like this, he really doesn't mind. The coolness of the night is almost entirely forgotten to him. All he can feel is Dedue's warmth against him. And he has to fight against all of his instincts not to pull himself closer against him. 

"And... If I may be so forward, your Highness. I don't mind... Only... Holding you close to me."

Dimitri's face flares with fire, and his respiration stays stuck in his throat. Oh, he was not expecting this. He did not expect his own feelings to be said with the voice of Dedue. How it makes his heart go wild in his chest. He wonders then if it would be alright to do just so. Step in, pull himself against Dedue. Holding him close, just as he said he wouldn't mind. He wonders how he would feel his heartbeat against him if he did so. If it would be as loud as his own. He wonders if Dedue knew that his words would have the effect of him only wanting to be closer.

“Ah- Here they are!!” 

The erupting voice has the opposite effect. By reflex, Dimitri breaks the contact and takes a step back. Immediately after he feels guilt over take him. He did not want to leave, at all. He did not want to give Dedue the impression that he did not want to be seen in his company. Even though he would have had difficulties to explain what they were doing, so close and unmoving, on this night. Himself is not quite sure. As soon as they are separated, he feels the cold against his skin create goosebumps. 

Dimitri can only think about returning into Dedue's arms but he cannot, not when he recognizes the people appearing at the end of the bridge. They make their ways toward him, and he hopes that by the time they will be able to see his face, he will stop being a flustered mess. Ashe is leading the group, walking quite rapidly toward them as if he wanted to distance himself a little bit from the group. By what Dimitri can see of his face, he seems a little embarrassed and guilty. 

“Sorry...” The archer says as soon as he knows he is within hearing distance, but his gaze is more directed at Dedue than his prince. “I was worried about you. You seemed to have a really bad time back there. I just wanted to make sure you were fine. I didn't mean to...”

Ashe stops talking when the rest of the Blue Lions arrive by his sides. As if he was about to reveal some secret. Dimitri looks up to Dedue, standing by his sides. He doesn't think much of the end of his words. He is stuck on the part where he said Dedue was having a bad time. He feels... Truly sorry about that. He wished he could ask him what was wrong, and hopefully, if the moment they spent together eased his mind. 

“Dimitri!!” Annette pouts, redirecting his attention. “You left before I could even dance you you!”

“Ah, I apologize.” He replies, but he doesn't feel much guilty. He knows she wanted to dance with him, and he told her that he would, because they were friends. He knew that if they danced together, it would only be to have fun, and nothing else. But he was too exhausted to look for her before he could escape. 

“That's alright. I found you at least. We can dance without that big crowd it will less intimidating.” She proposes understandingly. “Oh! And sing too! We could dance and sing, it would be so much fun!” 

“Oh, so you would finally accept to sing your famous songs before an audience?” Felix teases her. 

“What a lovely idea!” Mercedes agrees before Annette can reply to Felix. “We should definitely organize this. We could invite the professor too. How about right now?”

“As long as all the lovely ladies of the Blue Lion agree, I see no reasons to refuse.” Sylvain empathizes with a wink in Mercedes and Annette's direction

But the two girls completely ignore him, instead watching Dedue and Dimitri with attention, waiting for their answer. Dimitri feels like he doesn't really has any other choice but to accept. All his comrades seem already excited at the idea, even Felix who is trying to hold back a smile and failing. He wouldn't really mind, he suddenly realizes. He despised having to dance this night. But those people... are his friends. He could enjoy anything with them. And, well, it might be a good occasion to dance with the one he really wants to share a dance with. 

“I see no reason to refuse.” He nods, and Annette and Ashe squeal at the same time. 

“How about you Dedue?” Ashe asks the taller man, staying silent as always. 

“If his Highness agrees, I will join in.” 

Dedue watches with a small smile as Annette, Mercedes and Ashe almost jump in joy. He doesn't understand the excitement they could feel right now. They only wanted to dance, he supposes. But they could do it anywhere. He doesn't think he could ever be so excited about the idea of dancing as they are. Until he thinks he understands, it's not about where or when they want to dance, but with whom. True until now, he never was interested about the idea of dancing. But when his prince approached him... He sees the appeal of such an event. 

“Hey, has anyone seen Ingrid?” Sylvain suddenly notes. 

“Ah-” 

Dimitri only now remembers that his old friend was at the goddess's tower. But he doesn't say it. He knows that if he does, Sylvain will never leave Ingrid alone. The teasing would never end. He wishes such a fate for no one. He can only relate to her, if people knew why his steps took him there... He would never hear the end of it. He only now realizes that Dedue and him were only in the middle of the large bridge. She could have easily seen them embracing. Oh, but he cannot think of it right now. He cannot let it fluster him and let his friends see his reddened face. Next to him, Dedue stays silent, and Dimitri is thankful for his discretion, as ever. 

“Oh, never mind, I have my answer...” Sylvain then says with a playful smirk on his face as he is looking at something behind Dimitri. When he looks behind him, he sees Ingrid beneath the cathedral's gate and walking toward the Blue Lions.

“Ooooooh...” Annette woes as she understands where she could only have been, coming from the general direction of the goddess's tower. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Ingrid Asks when she finally arrives in front of them, unluckily for her turned toward the Academy. The distant lights show just enough of her face to reveal the slight blush on her cheeks. 

“What are you doing here?” Sylvain replies. 

Ingrid opens her mouth to reply, when her gaze focuses on something behind her childhood friend and suddenly her blush becomes much more intense. “Oh- Dorothea!” 

Dimitri looks at the student from the house of the Black Eagles, who is just stepping on the bridge. Probably in direction of the.... Goddess's Tower. He knows his friend too well. It only takes him a second to put all the pieces together. He had no idea Ingrid could be so close to Dorothea... But again, he was also surprised to hear she was waiting for someone at the Goddess's Tower. He regrets that they have to find their plans for tonight compromised. Maybe if he hadn't stayed right in the middle of the bridge... He should have gone somewhere else, after finding Dedue. They could have gone... somewhere more private. Where they could have danced with no disturbing elements. 

“Hi...” Dorothea greets Ingrid back, before taking a look at the group. “Are you all organizing a Blue Lion private counter party?”

“Dorothea! You can totally join us if you want! We will sing together!” Annette proposes excitedly. 

Dorothea laughs a little, glancing toward Ingrid. “I suppose it could be fun.”

“Oh, yeah! The party is gaining in charm!” Sylvain shouts with joy.

Dorothea warily looks at him, realizing that instead of meeting with the perfect knight at the Goddess's Tower on this blessed night, she might have to spend it with the womanizer. But Ingrid is smiling at her, and she returns her look. Ashe, Mercedes and Annette excitedly lead the group in another location they are still arguing about. Apparently the place is very important to have this only now thrown together this dancing party. 

Dimitri thinks that despite everything, this disturbing element as he called it before, is not to be disliked. He sees the smiles on the faces of everyone, and even is Dedue's isn't the biggest, it's the one that warms his heart the most. He knows he has nothing to worry about, concerning the two of them. They still had their dancing lessons to have in quieter times. 

Things will happen in time.


End file.
